


Taste

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [20]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avoxes, Brothers, Family, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Armitage teaches his brother something important





	

He watched as his brother poured the tea into two porcelain cups, the color black and strong looking. He tilted his head to the side, noting the way the steam spiraled above the two cups.

A soft tap of spoon on saucer brought him back to reality and he blushed as he watched Armitage preparing the tea according to taste.

The idea made him feel a little sad. Taste. He missed being able to taste things.

Techie watched as a liberal amount of honey was poured into both cups and he accepted his own, stirring to ensure the honey was spread around evenly in the drink.

Armitage smiled and moved his hands. *Drink slowly. Let it cool and pour down your throat. We have tastebuds in our throats. You'll taste it once swallowed.*

He blinked at the explanation. Techie had not been able to taste anything since becoming Avox. The idea of being able to taste through his throat confused him.

*They feed us bland and soft foods for a reason. To take away our ability to feel human. But we are human, brother. We can do anything they can.*

He hesitated but took the cup, pursing his lips and blowing softly over the top. His eyes flicked up and he watched as his brother drank his own tea without a problem, relishing the taste.

Slowly he drank.

Armitage watched his brother closely. This would be the first time he had anything flavorful in years. It could be overwhelming for him. He smiled as he watched his face light up and he laughed, nodding his head before setting his cup down to free his hands. *You see? I told you so!*


End file.
